Conventionally, systems are known which perform search based on a search condition specified by a user and cause a search result to be displayed. For example, Patent Document 1 describes displaying objects stored in a storage area of a file system in a main window by replacing objects with other objects for each storage area, displaying objects found based on a search key in a search result display window, and drawing an object, in the main window, having the same category as an object selected from the search result display window as an object related to the selected object.